Return to you
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: En el día de su cumpleaños, Genzo Wakabayashi se dará cuenta de que lo que más desea es regresar a ella... Minific ñoño en honor al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. A fangirl fic, Genzo x Lily.


**Return to you.**

**(Happy Birthday, Genzo Wakabayashi).**

¿Podía una persona enamorarse de otra tan solo escuchando su voz? Una pregunta muy poco común, pero que Genzo Wakabayashi se había hecho alguna vez, un día que creyó escuchó cantar a un ángel, hacía ya tantísimos años. En realidad, no había sido tanto tiempo, pero parecía que desde aquella tarde de invierno y el momento actual había pasado cuando menos una eternidad. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en los últimos años, habían cambiado las reglas y el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero había algo que no había cambiado y que no cambiaría jamás: el amor que Genzo sentía por ella, el amor que lo había hecho regresar al sitio que lo vio crecer como jugador, porque en ese sitio se encontraba la única cosa por la que Genzo lucharía hasta el último de sus días con todas sus fuerzas...

Él era tan solo un muchacho, concentrado en convertirse en el mejor de los porteros de fútbol sóccer del mundo entero, tratando de sobresalir en un país extranjero que lo discriminaba por provenir de un lugar en donde el sóccer no era el deporte popular y el color de piel y ojos era diferente. Genzo, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por la adversidad, diciéndose que habría de convertirse en el mejor, lo quisieran los demás o no. Sin embargo, había momentos en donde Genzo no se sentía tan seguro, había días en donde su estrella no brillaba tanto y él tenía deseos de regresar a Japón, en donde él era uno de los mejores porteros del país, y sin tanta dificultad...

Fue precisamente en uno de esos días donde él escuchó cantar a esa voz, que le devolvió de inmediato la esperanza, al ir a la Universidad de Hamburgo a buscar al doctor de su equipo. Era una voz tan nítida, tan limpia, que parecía no ser de este mundo. Y sin embargo, lo era...

¿Quién está cantando?.- preguntó Genzo, a un profesor que pasaba por ahí.

No lo sé.- negó el hombre, acercándose a la puerta del aula de donde provenía la voz.- No debería de haber nadie aquí.

El profesor entró entonces al aula y Genzo lo siguió, pero no había nadie ahí. Wakabayashi, sorprendido, volteó para todas partes pero no vio a nadie. Definitivamente, el lugar estaba solo.

Quizás escuchaste al coro, que no está cantando tan lejos de aquí.- comentó el profesor, mirando a Genzo con desinterés.

No parecía ser un coro.- negó Genzo.- Era una sola voz.

En los coros también se tienen solos.- replicó el hombre, marchándose.

Wakabayashi, un poco avergonzado, no dijo ya nada, pero él estaba seguro de que no se lo había imaginado, en verdad había habido alguien cantando en ese lugar, pero el aula vacía le había hecho dudar. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo? Genzo, suspirando, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, y si bien pensaba que quizás todo había sido producto de su mente, también era evidente que él ya se sentía mucho mejor y había recuperado los deseos de luchar... Todo gracias a esa voz...

En cuanto Genzo se fue, la jovencita que había estado cantando salió de su escondite y respiró, muy aliviada. Nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí y nadie debería saberlo, ya que ella no tenía permiso para ocupar ese lugar, pero era el único sitio en donde podía cantar sin que nadie la escuchara. Ella era recién llegada a Alemania, y el cambio le había afectado demasiado, por lo que para continuar resistiendo iba una vez al día a esconderse a la Universidad de Hamburgo y se ponía a cantar en uno de sus múltiples salones vacíos, esperando que nadie la encontrara nunca. Sin embargo, al parecer alguien la había escuchado y estuvo a punto de descubrirla. La chica se había escondido en uno de los armarios del salón, y a través de una rendija espió a las personas que estuvieron a punto de descubrirla. La muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al muchacho que entró acompañando al profesor, al verlo ella sintió que algo le golpeaba el corazón con fuerza, como si con solo mirarlo ella se hubiese enamorado de él... Ella esperó a que el muchacho salió del aula para salir ella después y suspirar con fuerza. Debió haber sido una alucinación, pero ese joven era el más apuesto que la chica hubiese visto jamás...

Los días pasaron. Genzo seguía con su ritmo de vida, escalando hacia la cima, pero sin olvidarse de la voz que escuchó aquella vez. Él tenía la tentación de regresar a la Universidad para ver si se había imaginado todo, pero si bien Genzo se animó a volver, no volvió a escuchar la voz en mucho tiempo, de manera que él terminó por pensar que todo había sido un invento de su mente y se resignó a pensar que todo lo había imaginado. Esta idea no le agradaba al portero, sobre todo porque se había imaginado a la dueña de esa voz, y pensaba en ella constantemente, al grado de hacerle pensar que se había enamorado de ella, aun sin conocer de ella más que la voz.

Sin embargo, varios meses después de haber oído la voz por primera vez, Genzo volvió a escuchar la misma melodía, esta vez a la orillas del Elba, el río que atravesaba Hamburgo. El portero, temiendo que en cualquier momento la voz se desvaneciera, se acercó sigilosamente al sitio de donde provenía el canto, esperando encontrarse quizás con algún ángel o alguna cantante de ópera, cuando menos, pero en vez de eso él vio a una chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cantándole su dolor al río. Genzo se ubicó tan sutilmente tras de ella que la chica no lo escuchó, y por consiguiente se sorprendió cuando él le habló.

Esa canción es muy triste.- comentó Genzo.- Hermosa, pero triste.

¡Ah!.- respingó ella, saltando muy asustada.

Te escuché cantar, hace muchos meses.- continuó Genzo.- Pensé que me había imaginado tu voz.

No fui yo.- negó la chica, asustada.- Te equivocas.

Fuiste tú.- insistió Genzo.- Reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

Ella se ruborizó, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía. Genzo se dijo que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado a la chica que lo había cautivado con su voz y se dijo que de ninguna manera iba a dejarla ir sin saber al menos quien era ella, pero no le costó tanto trabajo como él pensó. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a las orillas del Elba y se hablaron uno del otro, se conocieron y se encontraron reflejados en los problemas del otro, y al poco tiempo Genzo sentía que la conocía a ella desde siempre...

Ella se llamaba Lily Del Valle, y provenía de México. Lily, al igual que Genzo, había dejado su país para ir en busca de sus sueños, ella soñaba con ser médico y ayudar a la humanidad, descubrir alguna cura para el cáncer o algún tratamiento definitivo para el SIDA, la clase de cosas que suenan increíbles pero que solo pueden convertir en verdades alguien que lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Lily había tenido que dejar todo atrás para seguir su destino, ella se encontraba sola en Hamburgo, viviendo solo con un tutor, y le estaba costando trabajo el adaptarse a un país completamente diferente, un sitio en donde era tremendamente difícil hacer amigos. Lily confesó que, para sentirse menos sola, iba a la Universidad de Hamburgo a cantar la canción que su madre le enseñó, con lo cual se sentía reconfortada.

¿Vas a diario?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.- Porque yo no te he vuelto a escuchar cantar, y eso que regresé varias veces con la esperanza de volver a escucharte.

Sí, pero cada que te veía llegar, me callaba.- confesó Lily, algo apenada.- Lo siento, pero me dio mucha pena el que me hubieses escuchado cantar.

Qué tonta eres.- rió Genzo, diciéndolo con cierto cariño.- Tu voz deberías de compartirla con el mundo.

No lo creo.- negó Lily, riendo también.- Mi voz es solo mía, no la compartiría con nadie, me daría mucha vergüenza.

Espero que al menos la compartas conmigo.- pidió Genzo, con una media sonrisa.

Y así fue. Genzo y Lily se convirtieron en amigos, y si bien sus rumbos eran muy diferentes, ellos hacían lo posible para estar juntos. Ella iba a verlo jugar en sus partidos, y él iba a buscarla al finalizar sus exámenes para llevarla a pasear y distraerla. Lentamente, los días pasaban, y el vínculo entre ambos iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Cumpliendo con la petición que Genzo le hizo, Lily cantaba para él cuando el portero se encontraba a solas, buscando el momento más adecuado para que él pudiese escuchar su voz sin que nadie más la oyera. Y Genzo, invariablemente, se sentía reconfortado al escuchar su canto...

El momento en el que a Genzo más le gustaba escuchar cantar a Lily era cuando ella le festejaba su cumpleaños, el 7 de diciembre. Wakabayashi, desacostumbrado a la idea de que alguien se molestara en festejarle su cumpleaños, se sentía muy feliz cuando Lily se aparecía en el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo con un pequeño pastel hecho por ella misma y le cantaba una canción de feliz cumpleaños, propia de México, para después festejar con él. Era quizás el momento que más le agradaba a Genzo de su cumpleaños, lo que lo hacía desear ese día cada año, quizás más que nada porque solo en ese día Lily cantaba una canción que era especialmente para él.

Sin embargo, pronto todo cambió. Genzo no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que él y Lily crecieron tanto, y de pronto ella ya era una hermosa joven que asistía a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Hamburgo, y Genzo era ya uno de los mejores porteros de Europa, sino es que del mundo entero, un jugador de alto nivel que ya no se sentía a gusto en el equipo del Hamburgo, ya que éste estaba limitándole su juego e impidiéndole alcanzar rumbos más altos. Así pues, sin previo aviso, Genzo aceptó la oferta que le hizo el Bayern Munich de jugar en sus filas, y el joven abandonó Hamburgo, teniendo apenas el tiempo necesario para decirle adiós a su fiel compañera.

No te vayas a olvidar de mí, por favor.- pidió Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el día en el que Genzo partió para Munich.

Nunca lo haré.- prometió Genzo, abrazándola.- Tú tampoco te olvides que estaré esperando tu canto.

Lily sonrió a medias, en medio de sus lágrimas, y se quitó entonces el dije de plata que siempre cargaba con ella, un dije que tenía la forma de un caduceo y que siempre la acompañaba, y se lo colocó a Genzo en el cuello.

Para la buena suerte.- explicó ella.- Pero sobre todo, para que siempre te acuerdes de mí.

Gracias.- murmuró Genzo, sonriendo con ternura.

Él tomó entonces el rostro de Lily y secó sus lágrimas, para después besarla con ternura en una de sus mejillas. Genzo habría de arrepentirse después de no haberla besado en la boca, como había tenido ganas de hacer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo...

Si Genzo era ya famoso estando en el Hamburgo, entrando al Bayern Munich su fama llegó al límite. Sus habilidades natas terminaron de florecer en el equipo que estaba considerado como uno de los más fuertes de Europa, y nadie dudaba que el mejor guardameta del mundo de los últimos tiempos era sin dudarlo Genzo Wakabayashi. En compañía del gran jugador alemán Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo llevó al Bayern a coronarse como campeón en la Champions League, el torneo de clubes más importante de todo el mundo. Wakabayashi tenía al fin lo que deseaba, jugaba en el mejor equipo de toda Europa, era considerado como el mejor portero del mundo, y pronto jugaría en el mundial como seleccionado de su país. Sí, Genzo lo tenía todo, y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo...

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Genzo había escuchado a Lily cantar. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, qué tan ocupado estuviera, él seguía pensando todos los días en ella. Desgraciadamente, debido a su brillante carrera, Genzo no encontraba mucho tiempo disponible para ponerse en contacto con Lily, y cuando por fin podía hacerlo, ella no se encontraba disponible, debido a sus exámenes, prácticas, guardias en los hospitales y demás cosas, de manera que el tiempo iba transcurriendo y la distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez mayor... Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, Genzo no podía olvidarla, no podía dejarse de recriminar por el hecho de que debió decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella antes de irse de Hamburgo...

Estás muy serio.- comentó Karl Heinz Schneider.- Tal pareciera que a pesar de todo lo que tienes, no eres feliz.

No es que no sea feliz.- replicó Genzo.- Es solo que siento que me hace falta algo, como si tuviera aun un vacío que no consigo llenar con nada.

Una mujer.- concluyó Karl.- No me lo esperaba, sinceramente.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

Porque cuando un hombre se pone así, no es más que por una mujer.- respondió Schneider.- ¿Quién es?

Alguien a quien conocí hace mucho, y a quien no he vuelto a ver.- bufó Genzo.- Qué más da.

No deberías decir "qué más da".- lo contradijo Karl.- Si crees que ella podría llenar ese vacío que sientes, deberías ir a buscarla.

Genzo no respondió, pero se quedó considerando las palabras de Schneider. Wakabayashi ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ir a buscar a Lily, pero no se decidía a hacerlo. Sin embargo, Genzo sabía que no encontraría tranquilidad hasta que no volviera a ver a Lily. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin él se había dado cuenta de que su hogar siempre estuvo con Lily, al lado de ella solo Genzo podría sentirse completo...

Lily se encontraba sentada cerca de la ribera del Elba, en Hamburgo, pensando en Genzo. Ella lo extrañaba tanto que dolía, a pesar del tiempo Lily no había conseguido olvidarlo pero ella estaba segura de que Genzo ya no pensaba ni un momento en ella. Ese día, 7 de diciembre, era el cumpleaños de él, y Lily deseaba el poder volver a estar con él para cantarle y festejarle como había hecho todos los años, ya que era la única forma en como ella había podido declararle su amor a él... Lily comenzó a cantar entonces la canción con la que Genzo la conoció, deseando con toda su alma que él estuviera ahí...

Me da gusto ver que no has cambiado.- dijo Genzo, a sus espaldas.

¡Genzo!.- exclamó Lily, dándose la vuelta, muy sorprendida.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Quién más sino no?.- se rió Genzo, mirándola fijamente.- Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, con timidez.

Vine por mi regalo de cumpleaños.- bromeó Genzo.- Espero que no hayas olvidado qué día es hoy.

No podría hacerlo.- sonrió Lily.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Genzo no resistió más, y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a Lily y la besó en los labios, abrazándola con fuerza. La joven, ni tarda ni perezosa, le correspondió al beso con tanta intensidad que a él no le quedó ni un rastro de dudas acerca de lo que ambos sentían...

Vine por ti.- murmuró Genzo, cuando se separaron.- Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que tú eres lo que yo más necesito. Te amo.

Valió la pena esperarte.- murmuró Lily, emocionada.- Yo también te amo, y siempre mantuve la esperanza de que regresaras a mí algún día...

Genzo supo entonces que, mientras Lily estuviera a su lado, ya nada le haría falta nunca... Ahora estaba completo, había regresado a su hogar...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Este fic lo escribí con motivo del cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, el cual es el 7 de diciembre. Cada año, desde el 2003, he escrito fics o hecho fanarts en honor a mi amor eterno, y este año no podía ser la excepción. Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo mi amor.


End file.
